onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mad Treasure
| affiliation = | occupation = Treasure Hunter | jva = Shun Oguri | dfname = Jara Jara no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Jangling | dftype = Paramecia }} Mad Treasure is the main antagonist of the Heart of Gold special. He is a notorious treasure hunter hired by Gild Tesoro to find the extraordinary treasure Pure Gold. Appearance Treasure is a dark-skinned muscular man with very wild and spiky red hair. He wears dark gray pants pulled up to the knee, a red belt, and gray boots with red lining. He has two tattoos of gears with spirals inside them; one is on his left shoulder, and the other is on his right hip. He wears a pair of sunglasses and his body is decorated with chains that he can create with his devil fruit ability. Personality Mad Treasure has a reputation for being a ruthless treasure hunter, which is driven by a simple and pure desire for treasure. He does not actually care about keeping the treasure, but only wants to seek the thrill that comes from finding it. This thrill is the only thing that Treasure wants, and he gets more excited when the quest to get it gets more challenging. Once he acquired the Pure Gold, he did not care about being dissolved in Bonbori's stomach acid, as he just wanted to savor it. He also wants to live forever so that he can hunt for treasure forever. Treasure's single desire to find treasure makes him view friends and people in general as mere tools whose only purpose is to assist him in finding treasure when needed. Treasure will capture anyone he finds that he views useful enough, and puts them in positions of servitude with no care for their well-being. Like many other people, he has a unique laugh: "Jararara". Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Mad Treasure has tremendous strength, being able to fight an agent of CP-0 and come out the victor. He was also able to brawl with Monkey D. Luffy, a 500,000,000 pirate, for an extended period of time. He also has considerable endurance, as he was able to survive submersion in Bonbori's stomach acids while not expressing any feelings of pain. Devil Fruit Mad Treasure ate the Jara Jara no Mi, which allows him to grow chains from his body. He uses the chains to augment his offense and defense, wielding them masterfully for attack. He also uses the chains to tie people up, and can telepathically tighten the chains around them. History Past Nami and Carina and she were captured by him while trying to steal his treasure. Carina managed to use Nami as a decoy to escape while Nami was nearly killed by Treasure. Heart of Gold Treasure was hired by Gild Tesoro to find the valuable treasure known as Pure Gold, and he tracked down Myskina Olga, the only person with knowledge of its whereabouts. Treasure and his crew attacked the Marine convoy carrying Olga by surprise, dispatching all the Marines that got in their way. Treasure went belowdeck to confront the CP-0 agemt and Marines who were guarding Olga. Treasure clashed with the CP-0 agent, and eventually managed to overpower him as he returned above deck and captured Olga. However, Olga managed to escape on her steed Elizabeth, and Treasure decided to continue the pursuit. Treasure later confronted the Straw Hat Pirates, who were harboring Olga on the Thousand Sunny. While his men unsuccessfully attacked, Treasure pulled Olga back to his ship, but was unsuccessful as Roronoa Zoro freed Olga and caused her ring to slip off her finger. A giant fish named Bonbori then arrived to eat the ring, and Treasure decided to sail into its mouth along with the Straw Hats. Treasure rammed the Shark Emeralda into the Thousand Sunny, which led to Monkey D. Luffy becoming separated from his crew. The Shark Emeralda and Thousand Sunny then fell into Bonbori's throat, which excited Treasure. The fall rendered Straw Hats Nami, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook helpless, and Treasure captured them. Treasure later confronted Luffy and Olga inside Bonbori's first stomach, and after a brief clash he showed Luffy his captured crewmates. This allowed Treasure to bind Luffy and recapture Olga, and he left Luffy to be dissolved by the tide of stomach acid as he, his crew, and his prisoners departed. As the Shark Emeralda was sailing for Alchemi, Treasure came to the bottom deck and forced the Straw Hats to work, and he recognized Nami. Treasure's group later arrived at Alchemi, and prepared to enter a temple where the Pure Gold was located. However, the temple was full of traps, and Treasure used the Straw Hats to pass them. After the first test, Psycho P returned from his mission to report that Luffy was still alive, to Treasure's shock. Treasure stationed Psycho P and Naomi Drunk outside, and his group came to the Final Gate. Treasure laughed as the Straw Hats were unsuccessful at opening it, but the gate was suddenly destroyed by Luffy. Treasure battled Luffy, but Luffy's companion Myskina Acier suddenly intervened as he opened a trapdoor underneath the Straw Hats and Olga. Treasure confronted Acier, who activated a sequence for the temple to self-destruct in order to bring down Treasure with him. However, Treasure captured Acier and leaped outside, right where the Pure Gold lay. Treasure picked up the Pure Gold and became ecstatic about finding it, but Luffy suddenly interrupted him. The two fought once more as Treasure struggled to comprehend Luffy's valuing of friends over treasure. After exchanging blows, Treasure wrapped his entire body in chains, but Luffy eventually managed to break through the chains and send Treasure flying into the wall of Bonbori's stomach. This caused the Pure Gold to fall off Treasure, and he waded through Bonbori's stomach acid to look for it despite the pleas of his crew. Treasure survived the acid, but was unable to find the Pure Gold, and later ate meat on the shore of Alchemi with Naomi and Psycho P. References Site Navigation ru:Мэд Трэза Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Antagonists‎ Category:Special 11 Characters